Old Friends
by KuraKitsune
Summary: AU. InuDBZ xover. Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan get stuck in the Feudal Era where they come across a kitsune named Kagome who once knew Goku. What is her purpose there? And what mysteries surround her? SessKagYoko.
1. The Enemy

This is the beginning of my new story. Instead of it being a Yuyu/Inu cross like my others, it will be a DBZ/Inuyasha cross. I will however tell you that one of the Yu Yu characters is one of her mates. If you've read any of my other stories, you'll probably know who her mate from Yu Yu is, and yes I did say mates. She'll have two of them. As for who they are, you'll just have to read and find out.

The story starts like this. When Goku was found by his grandfather Gohan, Kagome was there, only she was seemingly, a human at the time. Later, she was adopted by the Higurashi's, and Goku went on to the Dragonball hunt with Bulma. So now it is 20 years later and Kagome is 26. She was about 6 when she was living with Gohan and Goku. Goku was lets say about 10, so he is about 30-31. Remember, he had Gohan when he was quite young, if you actually know the story after the end of Dragonball. Gohan was already 5 when the beginning of Dragonball Z began so I figure goku was about 15 or 16 when Chi-Chi finally married him in the tournament and had Gohan.

So anyway, the story goes, that one day Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan, who is a teenager, are fighting a mysterious foe after the defeat of cell. Goku never went to Spirit World after cell and was wished back by Namek's dragonballs. So, here they are fighting this foe who they've never seen before. Their new enemy. in a desperate attempt to save himself, sends Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan through a portal which sends them to the Feudal Age. There they eventually meet up with Kagome, only she isn't the sweet little girl Goku knew as he was growing up. She is a warrior, through and through. And that is where our story will take place. So, anyway, I hope you guys like my story, and it'll become very clear to you what the pairings are. You'll be able to tell right away because she'll already be mated and it will be quite obvious. So, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my new fic.

Dislaimer: Here we go again witht he disclaimers, but to keep my ass from being sued I'll just say I don't own Inuyasha of DBZ.

* * *

Chapter 1

The enemy

The enemy; who was he? Whoever he was, whatever he was, they had never dealt with any sort of foe like this before. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were in yet another fight for the lives of humanity. They'd had so many over the course of their life on earth, that it almost seemed unnatural if there was peace in the air. And so it came to no one's surprise when about three years after cell's defeat, a man appeared saying that he'd come to take over the world. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan had left to go beat this new enemy only to come up against something they'd never faced before.

Up close and in person, he looked quite normal and human looking. But deep down there was a dark seed of evil that couldn't have possibly been Ningen. And so now here they were fighting a foe who seemed to be gaining the upper hand on our dear Saiyans.

"Hahaha, you three through you'd be able to defeat me," a voice crowed in triumph. If they hadn't heard that threat a thousand times in the past, each one of the saiyans would have shivered. But as it was, they had all faced down foes with strength millions of times stronger than this foe. But for some reason, they were having a lot of trouble keeping this guy from finishing his destruction of earth and its people. For he was something they had never seen before. It wasn't like he had the greatest strength, certainly no stronger than cell, it was that this guy had the ability to create a barrier strong enough to repel all their attacks.

A blast cut through the earth, traveling over rock and tree and sand, as it traveled to course of its detination; Mazoku. The man or whatever he was simply raised his hand, shielding his body from the otherwise powerful attack.

The powers collided as the explosion was thrown away and up into outer space.

"You won't be saying that after you are lying face down under my boot," Vegeta declared roughly, standing up from where he had just bein thrown into a mountain, by the after affects of his Final Flash.

The voice simply laughed mockingly, ignoring all thoughts of defeat.

"You cannot defeat me, Saiyan," the being hissed. "You do not have the power to break through any of my defenses." And it was true; so far no ki blasts had been strong enough to even crack this guy, not even the kamehameha.

Beside him, Vegeta watched as Goku came out of nowhere only to faze in behind their enemy, trying with all his might to make a dent in this guy's energy. If their enemy was anyone else, he would have been dead a thousand times over by now, but yet Goku's attack did little damage, as the protective barrier slammed up and threw Goku to the side like a rag doll.

"Dad!" Gohan cried, attempting to see through the cloud of raining dust and debris. He gave a sigh of relief as he heard the coughing and knew his father was still alive, although bruised a little. Gohan's eyes narrowed toward the human-looking man standing there looking cool, calm, and collected; and totally unreachable. Gohan's angered flared and he flashed into Super Saiyan 2, bringing a surprised gleam to his enemy's face.

Gohan and Vegeta, attacked together simultaneously, hoping that two super saiyans would be able to confuse their enemy and lower his defenses.

Mazoku saw their attack and knew he was losing energy rapidly. He knew he was far stronger than these beings who had dared to ruin his plans. However, keeping up this strong of a barrier and defenses, as well as attacking at the same time, was taking its toll on his energy and seriously decreasing his ability to produce a barrier. And so, hoping to regain his stamina, he suddenly flung up a hand, creating a crackling sound.

Vegeta and Gohan halted midway to stare in horror at the darkening skies. Goku stood up as well, and joined his son and ally.

"What do you think he's doing?" Gohan asked, trying to keep the fright from reaching his voice.

"I don't know son, but we're going to stop him!" Goku said, trying to sound reassuring, yet a seed of doubt filled his voice.

"You won't have to stop him, kakarrot, he's mine," Vegeta demanded and at once both father and son sighed and rolled their eyes. Vegeta would always be Vegeta, even in the face of defeat.

"Maybe we should try to attack him altogether," Goku suggested.

"Good idea, dad, Vegeta and I can try to come at him from the sides and you can try from the front," Gohan supplied. Beside he looks distracted right now.

"Hell, no you sniveling idots!" Vegeta cried. "There's no way I'm letting Kakarrot get away with besting me again in battle!"

"There's no time for this!" Gohan cried in exasperation. Gohan demanded in his serious battle voice, "just do it, Vegeta, before I lose my temper and take it out on you. And you know what I can do when that happenst!" Gohan's eyes were defiant and angry and if Vegeta was anyone else, he probably would have shuddered at the heat and intensity of Gohan's green eyes.

Instead he, "hnned," and shrugged his shoulders. He would deal with the brat later. He really needed to learn to hold his tongue around royalty.

"Lets do it then," Goku sprang up, giving a war cry as he disappeared. Gohan and Vegeta followed, all three fazing in at the same time. If all three would have attacked earlier instead of fighting each other, they might have been able to stop Mazoku's next plan, but since they'd taken so much time in their dispute, their enemy had already opened his secret weapon; the time portal.

* * *

"YYAHHH!" They all cried, before rushing him from all sides. The man simply smirked and leaped back, his barrier already slammed into place. He watched in glee as his opponents' eyes widened in shock as they were all flung into space and time. At the last second, in a last ditch effort to catch their enemy, Gohan reached out and grabbed a hold of their enemy's tunic, catching him by surprise, and dragging him into the portal with them.

"Ugh," A small painful sound, reached Goku's ears as he woke from his slumber. Weakly, he raised his arm to brush his long black hair out of his eyes. Slowly he sat up and looked around. It didn't take long to realize he wasn't anywhere he'd ever been before.

Like his home in the 439 District, this area was filled with trees and woods. It looked quite peaceful, however at first glance Goku immediately realized that things were not as they seemed, not at all.

Suddenly something jumped out in a blur and went to attack him. Before he could fire a ki blast, another attack burst forth and destroyed whatever had attempted to attack him.

"Kakarrot," His rescuer spoke heatedly.

"Vegeta? Where are we?" Goku asked, standing up and looking around at his once enemy, turned ally and friend. The Saiyan Prince looked a little worse for wear, his armor cracked and falling apart while parts of his clothes were singed. His arms were bare, showing all the scars of old, while fresh blood spilled over from recent wounds.

"I have no idea. He must have transported us somewhere," Vegeta replied gruffly.

"Where's Gohan?" Goku asked searching for his son's life force. "Was he caught in this strange dimension also?"

"Yes, I believe so." Goku closed his eyes and sensed for his son's ki. A minute later his eyes flashed open and he turned to stare at his left.

"Over there." He flew up and found his son, unconscious on a tree branch, but otherwise unhurt. Goku picked up his son and lowered him down to the ground. "Well I think we better find out where we are and try and get some help," Goku said.

As Goku picked up his son bridle style, Vegeta made a move to walk when a voice came out of nowhere, startling them both.

"You're not going anywhere until I find out who you youkai are and what you are doing in my lands," a cold unfeeling voice spoke causing Goku and Vegeta to gasp before spinning around to face the hauntingly cold voice. What they found shocked them immensely.

"Oh look a huge white dog, we must have died and gone to doggie heaven by mistake," Gohan's weary voice whispered, before falling back into the inkiness of sleep, leaving Goku and Vegeta to size up this massive creature waiting to tear them to pieces at a moment's notice.

* * *

Well, that's my first chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good? So, who do you think the voice is. If you haven't already guessed at the obviousness of this chapter I'll give you a hint. If he smiles at you, it means someone is going to die. So, anyway, read and tell me what you think. I'll post real soon, I hope you guys liked it.

Bye,

Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. The Silver Youkai Lord

So, how did everyone like my first chapter. I hope it was up to your expectations. Anyway, I wanted to let you my faithful reviewers know that I am putting up four chapter, yes fourchapters in one night because I had this idea on the spur of the moment and couldn't stop writing. So, here is the next one. Hope you guys enjoy!

DisclaimerL I don't own anything!!! I'm just a poor girl.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Mysterious Silver Youkai Lord

Goku couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think. Standing before them was a huge white....dog? It was massive in size, its body weight even larger than even himself in his transformed monkey state. The dog was growling in anger and Goku could feel himself suppress a shudder. Goku was stunned when the dog began to speak.

"I asked who you three were and why you are in my lands," the dog said again, his voice deep and rumbling like a thunderstorm.

"And who are you to demand such questions of us?!" Vegeta asked in outrage before Goku could begin to utter and explanation. The dog seemingly smirked, a deadly smirk that surely meant death....or serious pain.

"Uh, I'm sorry," Goku interrupted, glaring at Vegeta, "we had no idea we were in your lands mr, uh, dog. We don't know how we got here. You see we were fighting someone and he threw us in some kind of portal and we landed here," Goku tried to explain. He was about to explain more when the dog's voice cut him off.

"Enough!" His voice boomed. He stared down at the three strangers. _So they were from another land? They came through a portal? Hm, I wonder if she should know about this._

The dog looked thoughtful as he gazed at the three morons impassively. "A portal you say?" The dog asked, curiosity evident in his deep unemotional voice. A moment later the large white dog began to shrink in size before a man appeared to rise out of the smoke. Goku and Vegeta gasped in surprise as the man stepped forward. He still managed to look rather opposing, even in this form. He walked forward and even at Goku's height, the man gave off a rather threatening aura. The man wore a white and red kimono, with a yellow sash tied at his waist. On his hip he carried two swords and he wore some type of silver battle armor with strong upward spikes that meant death to anyone impaled.

"What type of portal?" the man asked as he approached a calm but detached look on his face. "Was it a well?"

Goku could only gape before coming to his senses. "Well? Wait, what are you?"

The man looked confused at the question, then smirked. "What, never seen a youkai before?"

"A demon?" Goku and Vegeta cried together, Vegeta looking skeptical.

"So that's why Mazoku's ki seemed so different," a new voice joined the conversation. Gohan had indeed woken up and was standing there with an expression of thoughtfulness. "He was a youkai, not ningen nor alien, like us."

"Hm," Goku agreed, while Vegeta was growing in anger. Suddenly he couldn't stand it anymore.

"What the hell is going on here? First we end up fighting a man who seemed unbeatable only to find out he's a Youkai, which couldn't possibly be true because there are no such things as Youkai. Then we wind up here in this Kami-forsaken forest, and find ourselves in some weird...." He glanced at where the dog had been standing "dog's land who can alternate between a man's form, and then he proceeds to tell us he's a youkai," Vegeta was breathing raggedly. "I repeat, what the hell is going on here!?"

The youkai growled and brought his hand to his sword. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, little man, seeing as how you are a demon. I don't know whether to kill you or let you live. I can sense the youkai in you only I've never sensed a monky so strong before," the man growled back, his claws dripping with poison. "And if you continue to speak to me so disrespectfully, you will no longer live to see the next sunrise."

"I'm sorry," Gohan broke in rushing in between the two hot-headed males. "Vegeta seems to act before thinking....always," Gohan whispered the last part under his breath, as Vegeta gave off and irritated glare. "Anyway, I'm Gohan and this is my dad, Goku. Over there is Vegeta. We are not youkai, per say, but aliens."

"Aliens?" the youkai asked. He frowned. "As in from another planet?"

"Yes," Goku finished. "But the planet is gone now for a great enemy destroyed it a long time ago. I landed here and was adopted by an old man. Gohan here is my son and Vegeta over there was once the prince."

"Hmph," said Vegeta. "You forget I still am the prince."

"You," the youkai pointed to Gohan. "You have human blood in you."

Gohan looked surprised. "Yes, my mother is ningen, I am half ningen, why do you ask?"

A dark look went through the youkai's eyes before he shook his head. "It does not matter. Anyway, I am Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. And this is earth, only it seems you come from a different dimension," Sesshomaru said.

"A different dimension?" Goku asked.

"Yes, dad, that would explain a few things," Gohan agreed.

Gohan turned to Lord Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to apologize for intruding on your lands. But I was wondering if you might know the way to the next village or perhaps if you knew somewhere where we could stay and recuperate."

Sesshomaru merely looked down his nose before turning around. When no one moved to follow him, he cast a glance over his right shoulder, glaring impatiently. "If you wish somewhere to stay, you will stay at my castle where I can keep any eye on you. And I think my mate may have some questions for you." Sesshomaru said that part under his breath but all three heard it with their Saiyan hearing.

"Your mate, Sesshomaru-sama?" Goku asked. He was sort of surprised. This guy didn't look like the type who kept a woman around, much less have any children with.

Sesshomaru glared before responding. "Yes, now we must hurry, for I have many things that require my attention and I do not wish to spend it dallying with inquiries about my mate."

Gohan turned to his dad before Goku shrugged and continued forward, following the silent Youkai Lord. Gohan quickly followed with Vegeta crossing his arms over his chest and glaring childishly at the Youkai Lord's back.

* * *

It was nightfall before they reached Sesshomaru's castle and everything seemed quiet. They had met few youkai along the way so it was easy travel.

Gohan was amazed by everything he'd seen so far. Sesshomaru had explained that this was a land where there were youkai, along with Ningens. Gohan cast a glance at the seemingly emotionless Seshomaru. He didn't know what to make of this Youkai Lord. Was he ally or enemy? He certainly looked imposing, but underneath Gohan could sense that the lord was honorable, even for a killer as Gohan suspected he was.

Goku, however, was so confused his head was beginning to spin. First of all, there were youkai everywhere. He could sense them all becoming quite familiar with their youkai auras. In a way, Goku was grateful for this and almost excited. Back home he had to hide who he was, what he was, where he had come from; even his wife never seemed to realize how different he was from her and other humans. So, in a way, it was almost heartening to see so many like him that didn't have to hide who they were. Oh, sure the ningens were still quite scared of any youkai that walked among them, but the fact of the matter was that at the end of the day, ningens knew youkai still existed, especially youkai like Lord Sesshomaru. It was....sobering in a way.

Vegeta was angry. How dare this youkai Lord make him feel so small and lowly! Vegeta bit back his growl of resentment, knowing that this Lord Sesshomaru was already pushed to his last nerves from stress. He had to admit, though, his castle was impressive, a great stone fortress that shone in the night like a prison. Vegeta grew nostalgic thinking of the lost memories of his own castle that was lost so long ago.

Sesshomaru paused at the doors, while his guards opened them for him. Stalking in, the three saiyans gaped as servants ran everywhere, going about their work and stopping to bow to their Lord.

"Wow," Gohan couldn't contain his gasp at the beauty of the inside. The front foyeur was very large with marble floor, marking the way to four sets of doors on either side of the grand room.

"Um, Sesshomaru-sama, where do all these doors lead?" he asked curiously.

Sesshomaru turned around and stared down at the demi-saiyan with disdain. Gohan wondered what that was about before listening to Lord Sesshomaru's explanation. "Each door leads to a different wing of the house," he explained. "The north wing is for those servants who work and live in my castle. The south wing is for any guests and other visiting dignitaries that may visit. The East wing leads to the war room, the dining hall, the study, and the library, while the West wing is where I and my family live. For now, you will be staying in the West Wing further down from my family as the South Wing is being rebuilt."

At the mention of his family again, Gohan looked skeptically at the Demon Lord. He didn't exactly look the type to have a wife and a bunch of kids, but then again looks can be deceiving. I mean if Vegeta can hold onto Bulma and create that hellion of a son, than anything was possible.

"Natsu," Sesshomaru called. A moment later a guard appeared, wearing Sesshomaru's colors or red and white. Bowing, he placed one hand on top of his chest above his heart, once again leaving Vegeta feeling slightly nostalgic. That was the sign of respect on his home planet when greeting the royal family.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he greeted kindly. "Your mate has been expecting you and has requested that you join her for dinner."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Tell her I'll be joining her shortly." He frowned. "And tell that kitsune to join us as well, as I sense him approaching. She will be most enthusiastic upon our return."

Fox? Everyone thought.

Natsu left immediately to inform his mate and as soon as Natsu was gone, he called for another, this time a female servant. "Tatani," he barked and a moment later a woman arrived, wearing a white servant's outfit. They openly gaped at her as she was quite beautiful. She was a snake youkai with long black hair and a white pale face. She looked quite human, although if you glanced in her eyes you would notice her deadly spirit, which all youkai seemed to possess.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted, using the formal greeting, relaxing when he nodded to her. But a second later she smiked. "I see you haven't wasted anytime making new friends, Sess. Be sure they don't end up like your last friends did."

The saiyans watched as Sesshomaru growled a warning, though it seemed half-hearted and almost playful. Would he kill her for acting for formal in front of them? Goku wondered. He knew if it had been Vegeta being talked to like that, the woman would have been dead by now. But Sesshomaru merely grinned, his expression totally different from before. "Now, now, Tat, you better watch yourself. The only reason you're still alive is because my mate loves you and Rin adores you."

The female youkai grinned back and bared her fangs. "Yeah, right, you know you like me, too. So you going to introduce me?" she asked, looking pointedly at the strange group behind him.

"Yes, but at some other time, for now go fetch the brats and get them bathed. Then bring them to the dining hall and join us for dinner."

The female nodded before casting a grin in their direction and sauntering past. "Don't let him fool you," she said noticing their perplexed expressions at the way the Youkai Lord behaved around this youkai. She winked at Gohan who blushed; he couldn't help it, she was pretty. "He may look intimidating, but get him in a room with his mate and he's as gentle as a pussy cat." She purred all this in a rush and then ran from the room laughing as Sesshomaru's bellow of, "TATANI!" range throughout the halls.

Sesshomaru growled before turning back to his guests. "Come I will show you where you may borrow some clothes and bathe. You will be expected at dinner to explain some things to me." Sesshomaru led them through a series of intricate passageways before he reached a long hallway. He stopped in front of three rooms.

"These are your rooms, you may pick any room you like." He nodded to a door covered in vines and roses. "When you are finished picking out clothes, go through that door. You will find a hot spring to bathe in. A servant will show you to the dining hall. As for me, I will be leaving you here, as I have a mate to attend to." Without a word he turned and gracefully traveled back the way he'd come.

"What an arrogant man," Gohan whispered.

"Well, he does have a right to be," Goku replied. "I mean he does own this land. Oh well, I could use a bath and a change. You know this might be fun if we get to stay here the whole time," Goku said before disappearing through a doorway.

Gohan and Vegeta stared at him before sighing. "That's my dad, always up for an adventure," Gohan muttered. "Well, see you later, Vegeta." Gohan, too, disappeared into a room across the hall.

Vegeta shook his head and entered another room, muttering about baka saiyans who are too stupid for their own good.

A half hour later, all three were dressed and refreshed. Goku felt weird in anything but his normal outfit, while Vegeta and Gohan were surprisingly pleased. Goku wore a pure blue kimono with an outer haori over top. It was tied by a black obi and he wore black boots. He had also left off the wristbands.

Gohan was wearing a forest green kimono with a white obi. His kimono however, had no sleeves showing off his saiyan muscles.

Vegeta looked quite comfortable in his black haori and hakamas. (His outfit is exactly like Hiei's from YuYu Hakusho.) He had white wrist bands on and black boots adorned his feet.

"Who are you?" a silky voice purred from out of nowhere.

The three saiyans turned around expecting to find the source of the soft seductive voice, but found no one. The Youkai hiding in the shadow smirked, casually observing the newcomers.

"Are you the servant that's supposed to show us to the dining hall?" Gohan asked, when he could speak again, using his penetrating eyes to search out the youkai.

The youkai scowled, although they couldn't see it. "A servant? Me? Bah, as if!" he spoke, his voice deep and seductive. "I live here, but I'm not a servant. Oh, Sesshomaru would just love to call me that."

"Well then who are you?" Vegeta demanded arrogantly. "Are you such a coward that you would risk showing your face to us?" He smirked upon hearing the warning growl. But before he could say anything else, a body was suddenly behind his, a hand on his throat. Vegeta tried to turn, but the man kept his death grip on Vegeta's clothes.

"You'll find out soon enough," The man growled before leaping away and melding back into the shadows before anyone could get a good look at him.

"Well that was strange," Goku commented. "I wonder who he was. Oh well, maybe we should just start to dinner. It looks like no one is coming." So Goku used his impecible stomach to lead them through the halls and out into the foyeur.

Once there a servant ran out to greet them and finally showed them the way.

"Ah, I see you have finally decided to grace us with your presence," a low voice said, indicating that Sesshomaru was already there and waiting.

For a moment, it sounded like the Youkai Lord was addressing them. Gohan was about to give out an apology before another voice, the same voice from the hall way, greeted Lord Sesshomaru warmly.

"Why, yes, it seems I ran into some or your....guests," the man purred. ".....Sesshomaru-sama," the youkai's voice carried the strain of sarcasm, still choosing to hide in the shadow. He frowned. "Where is she? I thought you said she was waiting for us?"

She? Goku though. Who were they talking about? Sesshomaru's mate, maybe? And why was this guy so intent on staying close to the shadows?

Sesshomaru scowled, staring pointedly at the spot where he knew the Kitsune was. "You know her. When she heard we were having guests she immediately went to change into something proper."

The other youkai laughed, a soft husky lilt that lit with seductive prowess. "That's her all right."

Sesshomaru stood from the table turned his attention away from the shadows to his guests. "Good evening," he said evenly.

"Uh, good evening Lord Sesshomaru," Gohan responded politely. He was about ask some questions when suddenly a female voice rang out clearly and joyfully.

Everyone froze as they sensed the new energy approaching, making Goku gasp in surprise. This ki, it seemed almost familiar to him. But that was impossible, right? How would he know anybody from this place?

A minute later, a woman bounded into the room, a happy glowing smile graced her features. She passed right by the saiyans, without a second glance and flung herself at Sesshomaru. What surprised the saiyans was when she glomped the Lord he hugged her and smiled warmly, pulling her into his hard body.

Sesshomaru had to suppress a shudder as her soft curves pressed delicately to his hard male body. As if sensing his shudder, she gaze impishly at him, rubbing up against him. Through her bond she could feel his feelings and also the amusement and lust of someone else.

"So where are...." She trailed off sensing someone that felt somehow familiar. She turned around and stared. She caught Goku's eye and he stared right back, before joy lit his features.

"Kagome!!" he cried in shock.

* * *

Well how was that. Guess what, guess what? No, I'm not going to tell you, you must guess. I'll give you a hint. Kagome's got a big shocking secret!! I'll give someone a cookie if they guess what the secret is. Anyway, the next chapter is coming up so hold your horses.

Love,

Kura-kun's-lovr

Her jaw fell open and she stepped back into Sesshomaru, both youkais looking quite confused. "Goku!!"


	3. The Transformation and Kagome's Shocking...

So, you guys ready to find out Kagome's big wopping secret? Well, you're about to and don't be too shocked when you find out!!! So enjoy and I hope this makes you guys happy!!

Disclaimer: DO I have to? :::Whines at her lawyers::: Oh, all right I do not own Sesshomaru, Kagome, my secret character, or any other people.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Transformation and Kagome's Shocking Secret

Kagome stared in absolute shock. Goku? What is he doing here? Lords, she hadn't thought of him in ages. In fact no one except for her mates new she'd been adopted. They'd found that out during some....extra-curricular activities when she'd suddenly transformed and shocked them all. Needless to say that night turned out to be three nights.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Kagome stammered, shocked that he was here, grabbing onto Sesshomaru after remembering some detailed moments of that night.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Goku replied looking just as shell-shocked.

"Wait, dad, you know her?" Gohan asked. How could that be?

Sesshomaru stayed calm, for he knew Kagome. He knew to trust her, so they had nothing to worry about. Besides, his cock grew from where he stood behind her. He had caught her last thoughts and also remembered his reaction to her Youkai form. He suppressed a growl and pulled her tightly into his arms.

"Yes, son, she and I grew up together. But, she was adopted and shortly after she left I met Bulma. But," Goku sniffed the air. "There's something different about her. I thought she was....wait....Kagome are you human?"

His friends, especially Vegeta, looked at her curiously when she smirked. "Human?" she asked, smirking a bit. "Why do you ask....aren't you one?" She turned her back walking towards the wide table, swinging her hips knowing they were watching.

Goku stopped, stunned watching his friend walk so confidently around, as if she owned the place.

"I believe Kakarrat asked you a question, wench!" Vegeta growled threateningly. He stopped when both Sesshomaru and the other youkai still in the shadows growled warningly.

Kagome merely looked impassively at the saiyan prince. "And you are?" she asked while thinking, _great another Sesshomaru_.

Before he could snarl his answer, Sesshomaru broke in with a warning. "You will speak to my mate with respect, monkey prince, lest you arouse my anger, and his as well," Sesshomaru pointed to the other the darkest corners of the room where a strange energy was rising.

"Your mate?" Goku asked, following her and sitting down at the table. "You're married Kagome?"

"Mated, Goku, but yes," she answered smiling back. He looked good. He had aged very little just as she had. "But that's not the surprising part," she said, leaning forward. Goku leaned forward, while Gohan sat next to his dad and Vegeta went around to the other side. Kagome looked at everyone before whispering, "I have two mates."

"WWWHHAAT!" Everyone, but Sesshomaru and the other youkai yelled.

Kagome smirked. "Yep." She looked at her nails. It wasn't a big deal to her, she loved them both and it went both ways. What was the big deal?

"Who?" Goku asked, quite shocked. She had two mates?

"Him," she pointed to the silver-haired youkai, standing in the shadows. The others gasped as another presence made themselves known and a moment later the most beautiful being they'd ever seen jumped out of the shadows to sit down next to Kagome on her left at the head of the table. Sesshomaru smiled before settling on Kagome's right side his hand in her lap.

"This is Lord Yoko, my mate," Kagome introduced. "And you've already met, Lord Sesshomaru, my other mate. Guys, this is Goku. Before I was adopted by m ningen family, I lived with Goku and his grandfather."

Sesshomaru and Yoko glanced at the Saiyan in question before nodding to him. It seems they'd accepted him. They also nodded to Gohan.

"Wait!" Vegeta interrupted, looking at Sesshomaru, "You mean to tell me, you let your onna mate with another?" he asked. "Are there two lords then?"

"No," Sesshomaru responded, narrowing his eyes at the short man. "I rule the lands, single-handedly. Kagome and Yoko help when it's needed, but they mostly control my army, as my most trusted general."

This was very weird to all of them, more so for Vegeta. Growing up on Vegeta-sai they had one king, who had one mate or queen. The king could have a mistress, but the queen? It was forbidden to even think of having another mate other than her king.

"Wait....general?" Gohan asked, looking to Kagome who raised and eyebrow, waiting for his impending question. "Kagome, are you a fighter?"

Kagome leaned back in her chair studying the young saiyan. "You must be Goku's son," she said gently.

Gohan smiled back, he like Kagome. She seemed nice and she certainly was something to look at. "Yes, I am," he answered proudly.

Instead of answering him right away, she turned to Goku. "Well, before I answer your question Gohan I think I'll answer your father's first."

"Mine?" Goku asked.

"Yes, you asked if I was ningen," she explained. "Well, why don't I show you?"

She stood up and walked proudly over to the middle of the room. Before he could move, she threw back her head and let out a scream as her ki began to rise dramatically. It rose and rose until at , in a final flash of blinding light, Kagome disappeared only to reappear much different than before.

Goku, Gohan, and even Vegeta gasped. There before them, was a being like none had ever seen before. She grew taller and her body developed to an amazing composition. Full breasts, wide hips, skinny waist, and toned abs showed that she was indeed a fighter. Her hair grew very long and turned silver with blue streaks and tips. Her eyes were a deep blue lined in silver, which gave off a very intimidating appeal. She had fangs and claws, all telltale signs of her heritage. She had seven tails and fox ears on top of her head, which were black and tipped in ice blue. Her tails were black and also tipped in ice blue. She had the blue moon of Sesshomaru's land and strange markings on her cheeks. Instead of lines like Sesshomaru she had the kanji for survivor on her left cheek, while she had a green teardrop next to her right eye.

"So what do you think?" she asked, her husky youkai voice sending shivers down their spines.

"Wow, Kagome!" Goku exclaimed. "You look amazing as a youkai. I had no idea you weren't ningen."

Kagome laughed huskily. "Well, neither did I....until a few years ago." She added casting a glance to Yoko as if to recall that terrific night, er nights.

"Can we break this little reunion and eat please," Yoko's deep voice broke in, staring endlessly into Kagome's blue orbs. He loved this form much better than her ningen form. It seemed more natural.

Kagome nodded at him, before sitting back down in between both her mates. Kagome turned her gaze to him and watched as he suppressed his shiver of delight. She always had that affect on him. As if knowing how she affected him she smirked at him playfully, before setting a hand in his lap whispering, "if you want something to eat, why don't you come find me later," she whispered in his ear, allowing no one but Sesshomaru to hear.

Yoko recovered quickly as he always did, hey he was a kitsune, settling her more fully against his side and rubbing against her, eliciting a small, pleased gasp. "Why not now, mate? Afraid our....guests will....over hear your screams?" He rubbed a hand over the length of her left thigh and she leaned into his touch, moaning softly as she licked the side of his face teasingly. She wasn't surprised when a moment later another hand, one softer, but just as deadly, landed on her right thigh and began rubbing in exactly same manner as Yoko. After all, it wasn't too unusual for all three of them to get distracted at the dinner table. On more than one occasion, they'd left even before the food was brought in.

Vegeta watched disgusted, yet oddly aroused. Watching the pretty demoness suppress her shivers each time one of her lovers rubbed closer to her core, was seriously heightening his lust. Yoko lifted his head upon smelling the Saiyain Prince's lust, merely smirked dangerously rubbing his hand closer to his desired goal, watching as the prince growled and turned away.

Gohan and Goku were blushing, sensing what was going on as well. Their embarrassment was cut off a moment later when the doors opened and servants began flying in setting mounds of food everywhere. Two kids joined them at the table, staring curiously at the three saiyans.

"Hello, who are you?" both asked at the same time, one standing next to Goku on the left side of the table, and one sitting on the right next to Vegeta.

"Hello," Goku responded to the strange youkai next to him. He looked kind of like that Yoko guy, only he was a red and tan color. He glanced at the girl across the table who was staring curiously at the saiyan prince. "I'm Goku. And this is my son Gohan."

The little boy smiled at them both before turning to look at Kagome and her mates. "Okassan!" he cried before launching himself into her arms.

"Hello, Shippo, did you and Rin have fun today?" She asked, smiling gently at her son.

"Yes, we did kassan," Rin supplied, jumping onto Sesshomaru's lap, his right arm wrapping her protectively in his embrace. "ShippoandIplayed inthegardenwithTatani-chanalldayandthenshecameandgaveusabackandthenIdunkedShippoandsohegotmadandsplashedmeonlyithitJaken-sanknockinghimintothe pond," Rin gasped before continuing. "ThenJaken-sanchasedusaroundandaroundandaround-"

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, bringing the girl down off her suger high.

She smiled sweetly up at him. "Sorry, daddy."

"Are these your children?" Goku asked, smiling in amusement. Kagome made a good mother.

"Yes, Goku, this is Shippo, a Kitsune like me, and Rin, a ningen."

"Are they adopted, Kagome-sama?" Gohan asked, wondering how three youkai can produce a ningen child.

"Why yes, both are adopted, Gohan, that's very smart of you," she said, smirking when he blushed. She remembered being that young once and how the littlest things made you blush. Ah, the good old days. "And please, enough of the sama bit, you're Goku's son and that make you my friend too."

"Thank you, Kagome-chan," Gohan smiled at the pretty youkai. She smiled back, her eyes glowing with pride.

Dinner passed by with a great deal of conversation. Goku and Gohan took turns explaining what had happened since Kagome was adopted and Kagome was pleasantly surprised to find Goku was an alien. She'd always sensed there was something amiss with that kid. Kagome in return spoke about living with her adopted family and when she fell into the well. She went on to telling how she met her mates and how they adopted Shippo and Rin. They were all shocked to find she'd been through just as many hard times as they had. Even Vegeta had to admit she was brave, for a onna.

The saiyans ate all they could before finally deciding that they were finished.

Goku burped after finishing, leaning back in his chair, patting his stomach happily. He looked up at the gentle laughter coming from Kagome. She was grinning at him, a wicked smile on her face. "You still eat just as much as you used to, Goku-kun. Seems you haven't lost that atrocious appetite," she giggled.

He grinned back playfully. "Yep, you know me, Kagome. But this food was much better than the stuff old Gohan used to cook us."

"You got that right, Goku," she agreed. She looked down at her watched, before turning to her children who were both looking pretty sleep.

"All right you two, go find Tatani and have her get you ready for bed, okay," she urged gently, kissing both on their cheek.

The kids awed for awhile and compained before Sesshomaru threatened to make them get up and train early in the morning and they shot off like a rocket.

Kagome and Yoko laughed at the youkai lord's threat. "You know with all the training you give them I'm surprised they ran as fast as they could. What have you been doing to those poor kids, Sess?" Yoko laughed, pulling Kagome against his side. She leaned into his embrace, as his arms tightened around her waist, twitching slightly suddenly wanting to feel her skin.

"Yeah, Sess?" Kagome asked questioningly a mischivious gleam in her eyes. He grinned evilly at her in answer leaving both Yoko and Kagome to wonder what that look was for.

Tatani walked in after putting the kids to bed, breaking up their playful banter, and Sesshomaru ordered her to show the three guests back to their rooms.

"Well, goodnight Kagome," Goku said, yawning while stretching. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to a long peaceful sleep.

"Saiyan," Sesshomaru ordered Goku, before they could leave. "You three will be in the dojo at 8 in the morning. I trust your noses can lead you there."

"Why you...." Vegeta was about to rant about getting some respect, before Gohan covered his mouth.

"Yes, of course, Sesshomaru-sama. We'll be there." He smiled to his father's old friend. "Good night, Kagome, sleep well. It was nice meeting you. I hope we can talk more later."

She was about to respond before she froze and her lips tightened to hold in a gasp. Instead she just nodded, watching them go.

As soon as they left she swung around and jumped on Yoko, who had taken it upon himself to arouse her by slipping his hand to her backside, pinching her butt.

Yoko watched the playful gleam return to her eyes as she smirked. He ran his hands over her waist. "Well, someone's frisky tonight," she whispered seductively in his ear, purring her pleasure.

"We can't help it, Kagome," Sesshomaru's own deep voice spoke from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Kagome's eyes dilated with lust as he pressed himself roughly to her. She felt Yoko respond and brush his tongue over her throat languidly.

"What say we move this to a more private place," Yoko whispered, before the three of them disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

WAhahahahaha! Bet you guys weren't expecting anything like that now were ya'? I hope I shocked and amazed you all! Next chapter is a lemon, so all you lemon bashers, just don't read it, because its plenty long and covers pretty much the whole chapter. Wait, it covers the whole chapter. :::anime characters sweat drop at fanfic author's stupidity:::Anway, to those of you who do want a lemon, I assure you it's a doozy, so enjoy and have fun!

Love,

Kura-kun's-lovr


	4. The Night of PleasurePain

Well here it is, don't say I didn't warn you all.

Disclaimer: I Do NoT oWn AnYtHiNg!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Night of Pleasure/Pain

The shadows opened as Yoko, Sesshomaru, and Kagome fell from the darkness to land in their suit in the West Wing.

"Mm, Kagome," Yoko purred, bringing her body flush against his front. Kagome was in pure bliss as her lover began undoing the obi at her waist with practiced ease. Sess stepped up behind Kagome once again, bringing his hands to her shoulders to draw away the material, so he could bend down and taste her flesh.

Kagome arched her back into Sesshomaru as his lips found the curve of her neck and began teasing the flesh, running his fangs lightly over her rapid pulse. She gasped as Yoko's hands finally undid the obi and pushed her haori off, bearing her supple breasts to his desires. He drank in the sight of his gorgeous mate before groaning and covering one breast with his mouth. Yoko's lips slipped around her nipple, biting the flesh and blowing on her heated skin, making her cry out in pain and pleasure. She loved how he turned her on with little love bites.

Behind her Sess brought one of his clawed hands to her hip, while the other played with her unoccupied breast. His mouth continued to travel all over her neck and shoulder, as her breaths were beginning to come out in pants. She moaned as he covered her mouth with his and immediately opened to his waiting tongue. He delved deep into the crevas of her mouth, exploring her teeth and gums, while his hand was rubbing circular patterns on her stomach. Sess's mouth left hers and was quickly covered by Yoko's, who wanted to taste her also. Yoko brought one of his hands down and slipped his hand underneath her hakama's pushing the clothes down ever so slowly.

"Yoko!" She cried when one of his fingers slipped lower and lightly brushed her nether lips. She gasped and arched even further into Yoko's seeking fingers. Sess not wanting to be left out turned her around to fully face him, allowing Yoko to keep his fingers close to his goal. Now Sess lowered his head to her breasts and began sucking on the round orbs, flicking his tongue teasingly over one pert nipple, before blowing lightly over her ample breast. "Sesshou!" She cried, earning her a pleased smirk.

Sess's smirk disappeared as Kagome's hand began undoing all his heavy clothes. Before he could draw away to remove his Kimono, she'd slipped a tiny hand into his pants and grasped a hold of his growing cock. He bit back a moan as her experienced fingers wreaked havok on his senses. He leaned forward into her touch and bit heavily into her neck, wanting her to experience his own pleasure through their bond. She screamed in ecstasy waiting for the other welcoming bite she knew would come next. When it didn't happen right away, Kagome forced her other hand into Yoko's hakama's impatiently, grabbing his swelling member hard and dragging her nails across the delicate skin that covered his maleness. At the unexpected intrusion, Yoko could do little else, but bite down on the other side of her neck, drawing forth another scream of delight.

Sess brought his hand down to join with Yoko's and the two each delved one finger into her tight pussy, stretching her around both their fingers. She screamed at the pleasure pain, while Sess and Yoko continued to move at their own pace, driving in and out. She stroked both men at the same pace, while trying to hold in all her pants and moans.

"Oh, god," she cried as she felt her inner muscles contracting, her teeth bared in delight. The teeth in her neck held her in place so she couldn't move. "I'm coming! Yoko! Sesshomaru!" She wept loudly, her juices flowing over their fingers as they danced over her inner thighs. Kagome wept as she recovered leaning heavily against Yoko, as she continued to pleasure both demons. Growling at his suppressed urges, Yoko threw Kagome to the bed, hungrily leaping on top of her, ripping what was left of her hakamas. Sess followed the two bringing Kagome's head into his lap, his pants now gone. She lowered her lips to his cock, just as Yoko's tongue reached her once again heated core.

"Yoko!" she cried, gripping his hair, while licking up and down Sesshomaru's swelling manhood. Yoko continued to lap at her folds, holding down her thighs to keep her still. He ran his tongue along the edge, before delving deep swirling his tongue around the pink bud. She gasped in delight, holding his head down to her throbbing center.

A moment later, Sesshou came into her mouth with a vicious snarl, before he threw Yoko to the side and leaned down to resume where Yoko had left off, kissing his mate's shaking pussy. Yoko growled at the other male before settling himself where Sess was, hurriedly sticking his cock down her throat as one of her hands rubbed his balls, making him moan in pleasure.

Kagome screamed again, as Sesshomaru bit down on her center almost causing her to go over the edge again. But he pulled back, wanting to draw out her orgasm as much as possible. She groaned in dismay, before pulling Sesshomaru's head up. "Make me come, ugh," she groaned forcing his head more into her womanhood. He couldn't help but comply as he drove two fingers into her and licked her pussy until she came into his mouth at the same time Yoko released his hot sticky seed.

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed, as she threw back her head, releasing Yoko, who growled at the loss of her mouth. She panted as she calmed down and looked up to see both youkai, their eyes bleeding red from lust. Her eyes began the change as well as she let her demon senses take over.

She pounced on Yoko, rolling him under her. She didn't even have time to think before he grabbed her hips harshly and slammed her down onto his cock, causing her to shriek at the fulfilling intrusion. She screamed and leaned forward biting into his neck, tasting his blood. She began undulating her hips on top of his, her fangs still buried in his neck, drinking his sweet blood. She was so filled with ecstasy that she didn't even sense Sesshomaru before she heard his warning growl and he was on her and in her filling her backside.

She screamed again, releasing her fangs from Yoko's neck as both demons began pounding in and out of their mate at the same time. Sesshomaru let out a moan as he leaned forward licking the spot where her shoulder and neck met, before licking his lips and claiming her once again as his mate.

Their silver hair shone bright and clashed against each other as the three lovers fucked each other to the core. Sesshomaru's hands found their way to her breasts and was rubbed them, pinching the nipples bringing forth goose bumps to her flesh. Yoko brought one hand down and began sliding it over her click, watching the way her eyes would flash open and then close with each flick of his talented fingers.

She came again, screaming out unintelligently, and switched positions, this time though Sesshomaru lay on bottom, while Yoko wasted no time pounding into her from behind. Her claws dug harshly into Sesshomaru's waist as he slammed into her g-spot, once again bringing her to a shuddering orgasm. "Sess!!" She cried, biting into her lip with her fangs. Wanting to see her eyes when she came again, Sesshomaru slowed down his pace and pulled out of her slightly in long quick thrusts that both teased and frustrated her.

"Kagome," he panted into her ears. "Open your eyes, onna. I want to watch you as you cum," he demanded in her ear.

"Yes, Kagome, we want you with us when you bring us to completion," Yoko agreed, whispering dirty thoughts in her ear as the demoness struggled to open her eyes. She opened them finally staring into Sesshomaru's beautiful gold eyes the red lust clearing for her to gaze at him in awe. He was so beautiful; him and Yoko both.

Yoko rubbed her pussy harder, surging into her from behind slower, then faster, then slow again. "Come on Kagome! Come for us!" He growled passionately, and grabbed her hair roughly forcing her head to the side. She gave out a mew of pleasure as his teeth nipped at her neck just above his claiming mark. "You love this, don't you, you little vixen? You want to come for us, don't you? You like playing rough don't you, little one?"

"Oh, ung, ooh," she moaned, bringing her hand back to Yoko's balls, scratching the skin. She brought his head down and whispered back just as naughty. "Yes!" she crowed seductively, "I love it when you fuck me like this. I love it when you are fast and rough. Harder," she cried, demanding completion. Sesshomaru laughed demonically and leaned down capturing her lips in a bruising kiss.

"You wish is our command, love," he whispered, spreading her legs wider pistoning into her.

"Oh, faster, harder, deeper," she screamed, her head tossing back and forth against Yoko's neck. Just before she reached her orgasm, she bit into Yoko marking him her mate again, and then did the same to Sesshomaru, as both growled and bit into their respective mating marks, completing their bond and releasing their seed.

"Kagome!" the both cried, while she screamed, her voice hoarse from all her cries.

"Sesshou, Yoko, oh I love you both!" And with that all three came at the same time in a rush of heat and lust.

Sesshomaru fell over on the bed, his back pressed into the soft sheets. Kagome fell on top of him, his cock still buried in her as Yoko fell on top of her, also still in her. He pulled her to the side when Sesshomaru's inu finally released her body and pulled out, Kagome's arm and one leg flung harmlessly over Sesshomaru's form. Kagome barely flinched when Yoko pulled out, only to bring himself home again between her thighs and pulling her into the safety of his arms. Kagome gave a sigh of pure bliss and settled down between her two youkai lovers, closing her eyes.

A moment later she felt Yoko moving around, growing stiff again and her eyes flew open as she sang his name again, fully ready for another go. Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he caught his mate moving from Yoko's increased attentions. He smirked before bringing Kagome's lips back to his. It was going to be a long night for all of them.

* * *

Well, that's enough writing I'm done for the night. I'll update soon but I want to update two of my others before updatin this one again. But give me some nice reviews and I might consider it. Well, see ya.

Love,

Kura-kun's-lovr


	5. The Deadly Dance

Well, people here is the real chapter 5 as I posted an AN before this chappie. Anyway, to those of you reviewed, thank you. To whoever asked whether I would do a Goku/Kagome fic, well I was already thinking of doing one. But I'm going to wait for awhile at least until I get through the majority of my fics because I am working on four at the same time. But if you have any ideas you can email me and send them to me and I might consider starting one sooner. But to everyone else, thanks for reviewing. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

The Deadly Dance

Gohan woke up that morning flinging the blankets out of the way. His heart racing with the fear of his nightmare kept beating, assuring him that he was still alive. Gohan drew in quick short gasps as he tried to think back on his strange nightmare. They were fighting someone, Mazoku he decided. They were having such trouble beating him. Everyone was there, even Kagome and her two mates. They were all fighting Mazoku at one point and then the scene had shifted and something had gone horribly wrong. Everyone was suddenly dead and he'd been left alive to face his impending doom alone. He'd watched as the Mazoku began making his evr so slow approach, drawing out the end slowly, causing Gohan such anxiousness to get it over with and end his suffering. And just as his enemy went in for the final blow Gohan coughed...only to awaken, realizing it had all been just a dream. After a minute Gohan began to panic. Where was he?

Oh, yeah, Gohan glanced around. He'd forgotten that he wasn't at home sleeping in his nice comfortable bed. He was here, in the past, at a time when Youkai roamed the earth. Gohan slowly sat up, brushing the cooling sweat away from his brow, and bending over his knees to calm his racing heart. After a few minutes of holding his head in his hands, Gohan finally allowed himself to relax. It was only a dream. He lay back down noticing it was still quite early and then after a few moments of restless yawning and stretching, he decided he would just get up, perhaps wake Vegeta or his father for an early morning spar.

Gohan dressed in the clothes he'd received last night, consisting of the green fighting Kimono and proceded out his bedroom door. Stepping out into the hall, Gohan used his Saiyan hearing to listen for any signs of movement or breathing. After a moment he realized he couldn't hear his father or Vegeta's breathing, indicating that they were already up. Raising his ki, Gohan closed his eyes and quickly caught the signals of both full saiyans.

There, he thought. Gohan continued to weave his way throughout the halls and through many doorways until the scent ended and he faintly heard the sound of metal hitting metal. Curious, he followed the sounds until he reached a large brass door, cracked open slightly indicating that there were already people inside. Hoping that nothing serious was taking place he ran through only to find his father and Vegeta staring at something with intense eyes. Gohan looked around noticing for the first time that this room appeared to be a very large dojo. The walls were literally covered in weapons of all shapes and sizes.

"Hey, dad," he called out a greeting. Goku barely glanced at his son, his attention too caught up in whatever it was that had caught his attention.

"Ssh, quiet boy," Vegeta demanded.

He joined both fighters and let his eyes follow their intense fixations. What he found was both awing and beautiful. There in the middle of the room were two figures who appeared to be circling around each other. Both were carrying two silver swords which they used to block and thrust at each other in a seemingly exotic display of sparring. Narrowing his eyes, Gohan tried to visualize whoe the talented fighters were before realizing they were Kagome and Yoko.

Gohan watched mesmerized at how different their fighting style was from anything he'd ever seen before. Their swords clanked heavily as the touched and twirled and ducked and blocked. Their arms and legs and bodies moving a semi-erotic display that left him feeling slightly envious at how talented they both were. Oh sure Gohan had learned all sorts of fighting styles from his dad and friends, as well as how to use a sword when he was younger.

But this, this beautiful display of power and speed, was so different from anything he'd come across before. Instead of using brawn and ki to spar, these two used brains and stealth and swiftness to attack and defend.

They were both equipped with swords and seemed to be almost dancing around each other in a fluid manner. There were no words to describe how flawless and beautiful their art was and Gohan could only stare and drop his jaw.

"How long have they been at this?" Gohan whispered once he reached his father.

"They've been at it for awhile, Gohan. Vegeta and I got up and hour ago to get in some training and found them in here already," Goku replied in the same tone. "But look at how flawless they look, almost as if floating on air. I had no idea Kagome could fight this well."

And indeed both demons continued to spar and attack, whether or not they noticed their snoopers, they didn't care. They continued to swoop and circle and dodge and defend, all the while keeping the same pace and graceful movements. They continued to watch as Yoko made to attack her and she dodged swiping at him with her sword and knocking Yoko's away. They watched in awe as the youkai merely smirked at his mate calmly before reaching into his hair for something.

They all saw Kagome smirk back cockily rolling her blade once or twice in her hand to get a better grip. "You think you've defeated me, mate," the heard Kurama speak softly in his oh so seductive voice. He began walking towards her as she stood her ground. Reaching out he lazily trailed a hand along the lines of her face, knowing that her Saiyan friends were watching.

"I indicated no such thing," she taunted, tilting her head into the embrace before placing her hands on his chest as he now stood two feet away from each other. "However, if you wish to admit defeat-" She was stopped when Yoko pulled out his secret weapon. The one, the only... "ROSE WHIP!" he cried backing away and slashing at his mate while she dodged.

"A-A rose?" Vegeta asked shocked.

"He used a rose?" Gohan asked in bewildermeant.

"But how?" Goku asked scratching his head in the 'son' manner.

"Yes," a voice answered scaring the daylights out of them. Well, not really scaring them, just startling them a bit.

They glanced up to spot Lord Sesshomaru sitting above the rafters, his eyes trained on his mates as he watched them spar. He jumped down and nodded in greeting to his three guests. "What you saw there was just Yoko's powers coming into play."

"His powers? What do you mean, Lord Sesshomaru?" Gohan asked curiously, still watching the spar. He almost chuckled as Kagome managed to pin her mate against a wall. Yoko used this opportunity to kiss his mate, before shoving her back and once again attacking with his whip.

Sesshomaru chuckled, eliciting a couple surprised gasps from the Saiyans that he actually showed some emotion. "Every youkai has a certain power, whatever breed they are. Yoko is a silver kitsune, very rare and very deadly," the lord explained seriously, keeping his eyes trained to Kagome. "His power is mainly dealing with plants. Using his energy he can create and grow any plant from any seed to suit his need in battle."

"What about Kagome?" Goku asked. He really wanted to know how strong she was. "Can she use plants too?"

Goku, Gohan, and even Vegeta looked to Sesshomaru for his response. But he merely nodded his head towards the fight, smirking a bit as he watched his ningen-looking mate. "Just wait till she transforms." Before anyone else could blink, Sesshomaru was gone and moved in a blur to double team his mate.

"Oh, no, is he really going to attack her while she's fighting Yoko?" Gohan gasped worried. They watched in shock as Kagome ducked from a blow that Yoko sent her way with his leg, and rolled to the side spinning around and transforming into her kitsune form all in one move. They continued to watch as she effortlessly caught Sesshomaru's arm from behind and through him into Yoko. The two went tumbling into the wall before standing up again.

Kagome stood there looking calm and deadly and poised as she stared tauntingly at her mates. Yoko and Sesshomaru recovered quickly and rushed her both at the same time, while she stood there calmly. At the last second she drew a crystal rose like Yoko's only it was pure crystal and see through. "Crystal Rose," (I know dumb name, but hey it fits) she cried before she whipped it out, as she swung it to meet with Yoko's own whip. The two whips quickly became entwined and Kagome used that to her advantage by pulling Yoko's whip right out of his hands, effectively disarming him for the second time. Seeing as how Yoko could no longer defend his self he left the fight as Sesshomaru and Kagome continued to circle each other.

Yoko, catching sight of the three guests, sauntered over to them. "Hello, I don't believe we ever really did talk much last night," he said, his voice still as husky and low as ever. "As Kagome introduced me last night I am her mate, Yoko Kurama." His voice sent shivers down their spines as he approached them. They couldn't help it, he sounded very alluring. (No they are not gay in the least. Wouldn't you feel that way if he talked to you that way?)

Taking the time to fully study him they finally got a full glimpse of his looks. He was tall and muscular with silver hair and molten gold eyes. He wore a simple, yet elegant white kimono that was ripped slightly in the chest area from where Kagome had slashed at him with her sword. They also noticed that like Kagome he had silver fox ears and seven tails. Curious as to why he had more than one tail, Gohan decided to ask.

"Ne, Yoko-sama, why do you and Kagome have so many tails?" he asked. He stood stalk still as Yoko turned his head gracefully and stared at him before a smile began forming on his face.

"Why, Gohan, I had no idea you were looking at my and my mates...posteriors," he spoke using his sex appeal again. Gohan visibly blanked as Goku and Vegeta chuckled nervously. "I had no idea you were...that way." (No, Yoko, will not be gay. But just remember he is a kitsune and he enjoys messing with people and kitsunes do like pretty things. I think any one of the saiyans would be considered an attractive object.)

"Ano, I...uh, I didn't," he tried to form some logical sentence, when suddenly a body landed next to him from behind; it was Kagome. The others, besides Yoko, were surprised when she pressed herself to his back.

"Don't worry about him," she spoke in a soft husky whisper. "Yoko has a tendency to like...pretty things. And you Gohan would more than pique his interest." She felt him shiver and mentally smirked before winking at her mate. She stepped back from Gohan and went over to her mate, allowing him to draw her into the circle of his arms as he nuzzled into her neck.

She winked at the other two Saiyans who were quite shocked at her blatant display of feminity. "To answer your question, Gohan, tails to us kitsune youkai are a way of telling how powerful we are. The most tails we can have are 9 tails," she explained.

"So, you and Yoko-sama must be pretty powerful," Vegeta commented, eyeing the two cuddling demons.

"Yes, Yoko and I have 7 tails and are thus close to our peak."

"What about you, Lord Sesshomaru?" Vegeta asked. "How powerful are you?"

Sesshomaru stared at the Saiyan Prince, his poker face ever present before smirking. Without answering he left the dojo, sending a quick look to both mates to hurry it up. Both Kurama and Kagome had dissolved into giggles at the question, knowing how powerful the youkai lord was.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it was nothing," Yoko said tiredly. "That was just Sesshou being an ass" Kagome hit him for that comment but nodded in agreement. "But answer me this? Do you guys really think he would be named the Lord of the West without having the power to back it up?"

"So, you're saying he is quite powerful," Goko supplied, as Kurama and Kagome exchanged amused glances.

"Yes, Goku, he's very powerful," Kagome answered. She shivered as Yoko began placing small kisses and licks on the back of her neck, indicating he wanted to go back to bed. The other's caught this shiver and immediately looked away, slightly embarrassed. For Goku it was just plain weird watching his childhood friend be felt up, even if he was one of her mates. Even Vegeta and Bulma weren't that bad.

"Hey, Kagome, I have a question," Goku said, interrupting Yoko who growled accusingly at Goku for ruining his fun.

Kagome turned shining eyes on her mate, before turning back to the three Saiyans. "Yes, Goku, what is it?"

"Well, I, was just wondering why you're so open the way you two are. I mean doesn't it bother you that other people are around you?"

Kagome shrugged. "We're kitsunes, it's instinctive. It's just how our kind acts when we're around each other. Youkai naturally feel no modesty, kitsunes especially, so no, it doesn't bother us. We love each other, why shouldn't we be able to show that in public? Kitsunes are a naturally seductive race, who thrive on power and sexuality. We're no different from any other kitsunes."

"Oh." Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan stood there digesting the information until Kagome announced she was going back to bed for a little while.

She was about to leave with Kurama, before Goku called her back once more. She glanced back with the up most patience, no matter how Kurama pleaded for her to come.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you guys looked while sparring earlier. It was very fascinating and I hope we can spar later," Goku said hurriedly noticing the death threats Kurama was sending him. Goko watched as Kagome turned to her mate before biting his shoulder in irritation, only causing him to be more turned on.

"Thank you, Goku, and yes I'd love to spar with you guys later," she answered, before Kurama literally dragged her from the room.

Blink Blink.

"Well, that sure was weird," Gohan commented after everyong recovered from the strange conversation. "Who's up for a spar?"

* * *

Well, there's my new chapter, what'd you guys think? Please please please read and review. So far I've only gotten minimal response from veiwers. I hope my stories don't suck. Oh, well for those of you who do like my story thanks for reviewing already. And the rating has been changed to R now, because I can assure you there will be more lemons in this story. 

Sincerely,

Kura-kun's-lovr


	6. Kagome Blows Up

Well, here I am back again with another update. Boy its hard keeping up with all your demands, but here it is. thank you to those who reviewed. It means a lot and it keeps me writing. So for now, I hope you enjoy this new little addition. Bye!

* * *

Chapter 6

Kagome Blows Up

Kagome was sitting in the Dining Hall later that morning after what was supposed to have been a shower, which instead had turned out to be more play time between Kagome and Yoko. You see it started like this:

* * *

:WARNING...This is a lemon again. If you like them go ahead and read, but if not go ahead and skip this part. I promise there is more to this chapter than sex:

Kagome slipped into the shower, her frame slightly bent over from her tiring morning and strained muscles. She was still in her demon form and had just leaned down to start washing her body, when a soft familiar sound reached her ears. Kagome smirked evily smelling the air and its hint of tightly controlled lust. She began to laugh huskily but then decided to play coy.

Knowing he was watching made her body go hot with warmth, as she slipped a soapy hand down her body, lathering her thighs and hips slowly and gently. She picked up the soap and stroked all the way from her ankles up to her thighs, to her opening that was wet with more than shower water. She slipped the hard slippery bar between her legs and began to rub gently, imitating what she'd like him to do.

Moaning, Kagome lathered another hand and began plucking and kneading her breast until the nipple was straining hard for her lover's kiss.

Kagome could hear his breathing as it increased and his lust grew as he watched her. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back letting the hot wated slip slowly over her form, washing away all traces of soap. Suddenly she found her back pressed hard against the wall as a warm male body slipped seductively next to hers and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Onna, you have no idea what you do to me," he whispered huskily, slipping out his tongue and running it gently over her smooth long neck.

Kagome chuckled heatedly, her voice lowered by passion. "Yes, I do, my love," she whispered before drawing him even closer to her wet body. He shivered as her hands made a slow descent until she found his length, pressed against her leg rubbing gently. He gasped and leaned forward to rest his forehead against her damp shoulder. Still with her eyes closed, she trailed soft fingertips across his straining erection earning her a pleased male groan.

"Kagome," he whispered softly, wrapping one arm behind her back and one hand in her hair he brought his head up and she opened her eyes as Yoko's lips claimed her's in a fierce and passionate kiss the made her knees weak.

"Oh, god," she whimpered as his hand found her center and cupped her before slipping a smooth finger beneath her folds, teasing her as he played with her outer lips. "Yoko," she whispered brokenly, now gripping him tightly in her right hands, as the left hand reached into his hair to drag him impossibly closer. He chuckled at her cries before slamming two fingers hard and deep within her soft body.

"YOKO!" She screamed, now using her hips to ride his ringers. Her eyes fully opened and gazed at her mate as he continued to watched her eyes, clouded over in emotions.

He continued stroking her until she couldn't take it anymore and dragged him by the shoulders and slammed him hard against the shower and dug her fangs deeply into his shoulder.

"Kagome," he growled before tearing her face away from his shoulder and turning her to face the wall in front of his body. Her breathing had increased dramatically as she felt him prepare to enter her from behind. She felt him slip and slide teasingly over her opening. She groaned.

"Oh, god, Kurama, I-stop teasing me," she wept.

Behind her Yoko smirked evilly. "Tell me what you want mate," he whispered into her soft ear and running his tongue over his claiming mark. His grin grew even louder as she whimpered pleadingly.

Finally she threw her head back and yelp, "Take me now, oh, god's Yoko, take me now!" That was all the encouraging Yoko needed as he slammed himself home.

Her scream of pleasure barely registered as he began sliding in and out of her rapidly. He used one arm to chain her to him, holding her up so she couldn't move as she screamed and moaned. It would be over soon, he knew it as well as she did. But he wanted to make her come at the same time he did. And so with his other wet hand, he slipped it between their bodies and flicked it fast against the little button.

Yoko could feel her tightening constrictively against his throbbing member as he pounded away and flicked his fingers faster and faster until they both came crying each other's names to the high heavens. Yoko bit into his maiting mark prolonging her pleasure as he held her up for a few minutes before slipping out of her and she calmed herself. He kissed his mark gently before pulling away and turning her around. She met his gaze bodly as he smirked cockily. She leaned forward and kissed him, a long loving kiss that spoke her love for him.

:Okay, all you lemon-haters it's over. You can all uncover your eyes and read some more:

* * *

Kagome sighed dreamily, thinking about her wonderful mate.

After another hour of passionate love making and cuddiling, she'd finally let him go and cleaned up from her earlier spar. As it was she was alone now wishing she had something to do. Yoko was off on another one of his steals and Sesshomaru was off patrolling his lands. Both wouldn't be back until much later, much to her disappointment. She sat there tapping her fingers wondering what she could do when all of a sudden the doors flew open and in ran Shippo and Rin.

"Hello, you two," she said lovingly, reaching down to gently lift her Shippo into her arms. She grunted at the little Kitsune, boy was he getting heavy. He was now ten, but much to her enjoyment he still like to be cuddled. Noticing Rin's sorrowful eyes, Kagome smiled to herself and lifted the little girl to cuddle next to Shippo, all three purring contentedly.

"Hi, mama," Shippo said. "Rin-chan and I want to know if you'll come out into the garden and play with us."

Shippo and Rin nodded at her adoringly and showed their puppy eyes. Kagome merely smiled. "Sure," she chirped jumping up from her chair, still holding her two kids to her chest. "Why not! Your fathers won't be back till later and I was just thinking to myself how boring it is around here."

"YAY!" they both cried. Kagome began walking down the corridor towards the outer gardens. Remembering something Kagome glanced down at her kits. "Why do you still have your illusions up, my kits? Why are you reverting to your old forms?" she questioned.

Rin looked down shyly and Shippo smiled. "Well, you see, mamma, Rin and I were nervous in front of your guests, we didn't know if they were human or not and would be scared by our appearances."

"Oh," Kagome smiled at her adorable children. "Well you can let down your disguises for now. They won't think any less of you. Besides," Kagome leaned closer like she was telling a secret and intuitively her kids leaned in. "I'll let you in on a little secret. You see, they're not exactly human either."

"Not-not, human," Rin stammered. "But they don't smell demon."

Kagome laughed. "You've been using your demons abilities I see."

Rin blushed cutely and buried her head against her mother's arm.

"But you are correct, Rin, they aren't demon. They are like demons, but they don't come from here."

"Don't come from here?" Shippo asked confused scratching his little head.

"Yes, they came from a different planet. They are instead a sort of alien, people who came from another world," she tried to explain.

"Oh," Shippo and Rin said together, although they were still quite confused.

"So you don't have to worry, they won't make fun of you or be scared so why don't you drop your illusions, okay?"

"Okay, Kaa-san," they stated together again. In a flash the two children went up in a big poof cloud that covered their bodies. When they appeared again, they still retained most of their normal attributes, but now they smelled like a mixture of Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Yoko.

Rin looked the most different. She still had her black hair, but now there were silver and blue steaks woven through her thick black hair that was loose and hanging freely down her back. She had cute silver fox ears on her head and golden eyes. She also had a black tail with silver and blue streaks through it that was wrapped around her waist.

Shippo had made a big change as well. He still retained his red-orange locks, but now, like Rin, his hair was woven with thick streaks of silver and light blue. He had green eyes and his ears had migrated to his head to silver kitsune ears. His tail had changed also only it was black with the same color streaks of silver and blue that Rin carried. Kagome smiled. She couldn't have been any more proud of her children. They looked like a minny version of her and her mates put together.

A while ago Kagome and her mates had decided to adopt the children fully into their family and had performed a blood rite, which basically made their children their own.

Shippo and Rin grinned back, both their little demon fangs slipping over their curved lips. "So, are we ready now?" she asked.

"YES!" they cried before jumping back into their mother's arms. But Shippo and Rin decided to play and crawled on her back as she began walking again. Their movements really didn't bother her she could hardly feel their little bodies hanging off her back. Both Rin and Shippo decided to hide under Kagome's long silver hair and so proceeded to totally conceal themselves in Kagome's locks.

They began to tickle her under her ribcage, as Kagome began to giggle. Kagome decided to be mischievous and used her demon speed to zip around the corners causing her children to shriek in delight and hang on for deer life.

They were having so much fun they didn't notice the three figures up ahead who were wondering what all the commotion was about until they crashed head first into Goku, knocking him flat on his back.

Goku and his friends had been wandering the halls for a few hours discussing the last few days and wondering how they were all going to get home. Suddenly they heard the unmistakable sound of a female's laughter and the giggling of children. Goku stopped in his tracks and turned to the source of the noise as Kagome tore around the corner laughing at something he couldn't see.

His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed she wasn't paying attention. Goku held up his hands hoping this wouldn't hurt and closed his eyes just as her demon body ran head first into him, both of them falling hard against the floor.

"Dad!" Gohan cried, while Vegeta was beginning to laugh.

"Ergh," Goku choked before noticing Kagome still sat against his chest and was still giggling slightly. Slowly she lifted her head and stared into his eyes, amusement shining in their depths.

"I'm sorry Goku, but the children and I were having a little fun," she apologized before hopping up and offering him a hand up.

Goku took it and hopped to his feet. "That's okay, Kagome, but children?" He moved to stand next to Gohan who was staring curiously at her.

For a moment Kagome was confused before smirking. "Yes, children. Shippo, Rin, come out and meet my old friend."

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan looked around before two little heads popped out from Kagome's long hair and leaped down to the ground. The two children gazed at them curiously and shyly. Little Rin clung to her mother but Shippo decided to be brave and stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Shippo. And this is my sister Rin."

Goku smiled kindly before kneeling down. He was a little cutie, he reminded him somewhat of when Gohan was little. "Hello, my name is Goku," he said as Gohan kneeled down next to his father. "And I'm Gohan, his son."

Shippo moved to say something to them when he noticed Rin slip shyly over to the other man. Goku and Gohan also watched on curiously.

"Who are you?" Rin asked, pulling on Vegeta's pant leg, forcing him to look down at her.

"Hmph, Vegeta," he muttered before turning away, his nose in his ear. When he noticed she was still holding onto his pants he growled slightly in irritation. "You can let go now, kid," he said trying to tug away from the little girl. When still she smiled at him sweetly he began to sweat. He looked to Goku for help who merely looked amused, while Gohan was smirking.

Vegeta turned to glare at Kagome who had covered her mouth to hide her amusement. Vegeta growled again, before picking up the girl by the back of her kimono. Shippo began to growl. "Hey, let go'a my sister," he shouted before racing to Vegeta and biting him in the calf, causing him to drop Rin who just looked stunned.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried before picking him up. "What did I tell you about doing that to people? You know what happened the last time you bit someone like that," she admonished.

Shippo looked sheepish, "I'm sorry, kaa-san, it's just that he reminded me so much of... _him_."

At the mention of _him_ the room began to get cold as Kagome's growl grew as she too thought back on _him._ Her eyes began to glow a demonic red color and her demon features became more pronounced. Goku and Gohan looked nervous while Vegeta stepped back away from the enraged female demon.

Shippo and Rin exchanged glances; they knew what to do. Rin and Shippo hurriedly jumped into their mother's embrace and started purring. "Momma, please calm down, I didn't mean to bring _him _up please," Pleaded Shippo.

Rin began to cry. "Please mother, I love you," she cried. Finally after what seemed like ages Kagome finally calmed herself and the hall began to fill with warmth once again. Kagome shivered before her eyes went back to normal and she gripped her children tightly to her chest, eliciting her own soothing purr.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, so soft the saiyans almost didn't hear her. "I'm sorry, for scaring you."

Finally Kagome lifted her head to the three saiyans and what they saw made them wince and gasp. Her eyes were so filled with pain and sadness that it made them want to cry. Goku stepped closer to his childhood friend. "Kagome, are you okay?" he placed a calming hand upon her shoulder and she brightened a little.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I frightened you three."

Vegeta snorted. He hadn't been scared, not in the least. Right?

"It's okay Kagome," Gohan continued.

"Do...you want to...talk about it?" Goku asked wondering what in her past caused her to retain that much hate and sorrow.

"No, it's okay, it happened in the past. I'm over it and it will never happen again," she smiled but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Goku sighed, knowing she was not fine but would never share what it is that had happened to her.

"All right, but if you ever need someone to talk to, you know I'm here," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded before turning back to her children. "Well, do you two still want to go into the garden?" she asked them and they were all smiles again.

"Yeah, lets go, momma," Shippo cried jumping down and pulling Rin with him as the two raced on ahead.

Kagome turned to Vegeta. "I'm sorry about Shippo. He's just very...protective," she said. Vegeta merely nodded in understanding.

She turned back to Goku and Gohan. "So, what about you guys? You want to join us in the gardens for a little bit? After that, we'll head in for some lunch and you guys can tell me how you got here and this new enemy you're fighting," she suggested.

"Sure," Gohan smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Goku agreed.

They all turned to stare at Vegeta who stood their glaring for a while before finally sighing and nodding his head. After all, he had nothing better to do.

* * *

Well what did you guys think? And who is _him_, and just what is the _it_ that happened in Kagome's past? Guess you'll have to read to find out more, huh? For now, I hope you enjoyed the new chappie. I'll post later, probably next week sometime. Come on, people, I have five stories now since I started a new one. It takes time. 

Kura-kun's-lovr


	7. Kagome's Pity And Envy?

Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long but my computer is acting up and I was working on so many other stories that it has taken me awhile to update. But never fear, here it is! I've finally updated. Aren't I special? Anyway here it is so you people can have something to read. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 7 

Kagome's Pity…and Envy?

For the rest of the afternoon Kagome spent some time catching up with Goku and his son, while Vegeta remained aloof, choosing to stay leaning against a tree, arms crossed in front of his chest, and eyes closed. Kagome, even after all she herself had been through, was surprised that her friend and even his son had been through just as much, if not more than she, especially Gohan. Often times when he was talking, Gohan would get this far off look on his face, as if he was remembering all the hardships. Kagome found herself sympathizing with the young Saiyan, as she too had had to grow up very fast.

"So, Kagome, you seem happy," Goku commented offhandedly. Kagome let a small contented smile flit across her lips, no doubt thinking about her mates.

"Yes, I am," Kagome replied. Then she sighed. "It's been a long time since I've really felt happy."

"Why is that?" Goku asked curiously to his old friend.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but even before I fell through the well, I never quite felt like I fit in, you know," she started, her eyes turned to the sky. "I would go to school and watch as my so called 'friends' went about their daily lives, talking about which boys they were dating, make-up, grades, anything they could think up in their petty lives."

"And you never did that?" Gohan asked from the other side of his dad.

Kagome smiled gently at him. "Sometimes," she replied. "But then I fell in the well and learned all sorts of new and exciting things. And so when I would return, the world seemed smaller and more…little. And when I finally learned I was a demon, I was all too happy to finally leave that world behind. It just wasn't me."

"Hmph, seems to me you made the right choice, onna," Vegeta said for once not sounding as harsh as usual. Kagome wasn't surprised to find him so close, she'd felt him as he'd listened to her and moved closer. But Goku jumped a little bit, smiling nevously as he scratched the back of his hair.

"Why do you say that Vegeta?" Gohan asked curiously.

Vegeta shrugged, before answering, "humans are so petty and ignorant in their ways, sometimes it is hard to look at them and respect them."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Goku asked.

"That may be, but it is the truth," Kagome said. Goku and Gohan looked to her in surprise as well as Vegeta.

"Are you saying you hate humans as Vegeta does?" Gohan asked innocently.

Kagome chuckled under his breath. "No, that is not what I'm saying. I don't hate humans and neither does Vegeta," she raised and eyebrow at him as he grunted but didn't reply. "But sometimes it is very difficult to accept that humans have grown so cold and biased, that none believe in anything they can't see," she explained looking down. "I pity them, yet sometimes….I envy them."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Well," Kagome hesitated. "For one, I pity them because they cannot imagine anything other than what they know o be free. They will never get to experience the thrill of going into battle and putting your heart on the line for a worthy cause. They will never get to see and experience all the wonders of this world and for that I feel sorry for them. But," now she really hesitated. She really didn't like talking about her past too much. It brought back too many sad and painful memories. "I also envy them, because they will never have to experience the physical pain of loss, as you witness countless deaths, the deaths of friends, the people you call family, or even the death of strangers. They won't have to watch as the people you trust with your life, are fighting for themselves and the struggles of their own hearts. They will never experience the pain of heartache which comes with loss," she was whispering brokenly now, staring into her lap as the three Saiyans watched with wide eyes at her strange confession.

She was silent for awhile, lost in her memories as scenes raced through her head and heart, causing her to blink back the tears threatening to over flow. Slowly she lifted her head and met Vegeta's eyes as he gazed at her with a strange look on his face. And all at once she knew he agreed with every word. Even though he prided himself on his ability to put fear into the hearts of the weak, she knew he understood. He'd had to watch as his whole planet was blown to smithereens and his father executed. He'd grown up under the cold hand of a merciless ruler enslaved as a mercenary and assassin. Yes, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Goku had a thoughtful look on his face as he glanced at his prince. "Is that why you seem to look down on humans so much?" he asked Vegeta.

Vegeta blinked his eyes and turned away from the startling woman who he had somehow found a connection with and stared blankly at his friend, before his mask was back in place. "The Saiyan race was a warrior race, we prided ourselves with knowledge of other things. We knew of glorious other races and respected things for the way they were," he grunted. "Humans, however, are so lost in their petty little worlds, that they refuse to realize there is more out there than what they know."

Goku was a little surprised that Vegeta had opened up, if only a little bit and for a brief moment. But for once, Goku finally thought he understood the prince.

Kagome cleared her throat after awhile. "Well, I think I'm going to head off and put the kids to their beds," she glanced down at her two kits that were both lying asleep in her lap. They'd worn themselves out playing games.

"Okay, Kagome," Goku agreed, all smiles again. "Um, what should we do?"

"Well, maybe you should get some training done At dinner we'll talk more about your new enemy at dinner and maybe we can help you find out how to defeat him, assuming he fell with you in the portal," Kagome suggested. "You can use the training grounds, just don't touch any of Sesshomaru's swords without his permission. He would have your heads if anything happens to them."

"Okay," Goku agreed, excited at the prospect of getting some training done. Gohan nodded also and moved o depart with his father. Kagome watched father and son go before smiling slightly. She placed one hand on the ground and was about to lift herself up, when a hand popped in her line of vision. She glanced up curiously and was surprised to find Vegeta, standing before her.

She took his hand and he lifted her up, as she shifted both kids in her other arm. "Thank you," she whispered. She began to walk away before she stopped and turned her head a little in his direction. "Do yourself a favor and let go of the past," she whispered. "You have more important things in your future to look forward to." With that she turned around, leaving a shocked Vegeta to scoff at her back, before flying off, her last words ringing clearly through his head.

* * *

Kagome left Shiori and Shippo in their room and made to enter hers, as her mind was once again troubled. It seemed ever since that morning she'd done nothing but despair about her past. She wished she'd take her own advice from her whispered words to the Saiyan Prince. But with everything that had happened that day, it was as if everything was coming back to her. Sighing, she decided that she would take a nap, too. She was exhausted anyway, so maybe she could sleep away her troubles. 

Kagome was asleep within minutes as she lay relaxed and sated on her bed. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in the same field she'd been in, just a few minutes prior.

"What am I doing back here again?" she murmured to herself.

"Because I want to see you," Sesshomaru's voice came from behind her. She whirled around immediately spotting her first mate, standing there looking as handsome as ever. She couldn't help but smile at him. He was so handsome, it always caused her head to spin with the knowledge that he was hers.

A dangerous smirk was on his lips as he caught her stray thoughts. "And don't you forget that you're mine, either," he commented seductively. He began walking towards her and eventually trapped her back up against a tree. He leaned his head down to her ear, (she's in human form right now). "What has caused you to be so upset today, Chibi-one?" he asked, bending forward to nip at her neck.

She let out a slight moan, moving her neck to the side, offering the rest of her neck to his seeking lips and tongue. "Just thinking about the past. It upset me for some reason and I can't get rid of it," she whispered back.

"Then perhaps I should help you forget," she growled before claiming her lips in a fiery kiss. She groaned into her kiss as his hard body continued to lean more and more into her, one of his legs sliding in between her skirt clad knees. She rubbed up against his knee, trying to soothe the ache between her thighs. Sesshomaru ran one hand through her long hair as the other held her tightly to him by the hip. He leaned back to let her breathe, before his mouth once again began descended upon the milky flesh of her shoulder.

(LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT. Dont' read unless you want to and don't have a problem with lemons.)

She moaned and snaked her arms up and around his shoulders, her hands drifting to his fine hair, fingering the strands. "Oh Kami," she groaned when his mouth trailed lower and teaser her nipple through her kimono top. The hand on her hip momentarily released her as he went about attacking the obi that restrained her from his view. Frustrated when it refused to cooperate, Sesshomaru let out a little growl and tore it off her, tearing the kimono fully off her.

"Yes!" she cried when his mouth met her naked nipple, flicking it lovingly with his tongue. She arched against him, all thoughts of earlier gone from her mind, as her lover continue to ravish her. Kagome was mindless with need as her hands raced across her stomach as her tiny human nails attempted to tear his royal kimono off. Getting as frustrated as he was, she finally flashed into her demon form and just as quickly as he, divested him of his clothes.

The rough bark of the tree was pressed directly into her back but she could barely feel it, as she was pressed so flush against him. And so Kagome was startled when Sesshomaru jerked her back away from the tree. She looked up into his eyes, already slightly red from demon lust as he grinned devastatingly at her. He looked like an avenging angel coming to steal her away. Realizing that something was missing from the picture, Kagome suddenly snapped her fingers, causing a startled Yoko to appear.

He's been on a steal, awaiting the perfect moment to sneak in the room, when all of a sudden he felt something call out to him. He fell unconscious and awoke to find himself in a deliciously green field. He blinked confusedly before his nose caught the scent of his mate and Sesshomaru. He turned their way, immediately going rock hard as he caught the sight of Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms, both naked as the day they were born.

He let out a please growl before zipping behind her as Sesshomaru allowed Yoko to slide between Kagome's back and the tree. "Kagome," Yoko growled in her kitsune ear as he gripped her around her waist, drawing her tight against his straining front.

Kagome moaned as Yoko lazily trailed his hand down her front before thrusting one finger between the folds that protected her woman hood. "Oh, Kami!" she called again, as his finger began making little circular patterns on her womanhood, causing her to buck hard against his hand.

"My name is not Kami," he growled, making his finger go faster.

"Yoko!" she screamed out, one arm reaching back to thrust in between his kimono, to anxiously grab his member.

Sesshomaru was working his way down her body, as he felt her small hand reach forward and grasp him hard on his erection, causing him to let out a please growl. He rouse up, allowing a hand of his own to slip beneath Yoko, as he slipped a finger into her tight passage. Kagome hands worked a steady rhythm causing bother demons to groan and lean heavily on her. Sesshomaru's forehead was sucking on his mark little beads of sweat beginning to form on his brow.

Kagome let out a scream as Yoko sank his fangs deep in her neck, causing her to orgasm all over Sesshomaru's fingers. Kagome arched back as she allowed both demons to pleasure her. As the first few tremors left, Kagome soon found herself suspended slightly above the ground as Yoko used a vine to bind her hands together and hold her up. Yoko's warm front momentarily left her back and he came around to gaze at her adoringly. Kagome found herself get even more wet than she already was as both of her lovers continued to stare at her, their eyes gleaming with lust.

Sesshomaru was the first to move with blinding speed as he crushed her to his front, lifting her legs and sliding himself home. Both lovers let out blissful cries as Kagome wrapped her legs around his waste. Sesshomaru's mouth continued its trail of never ending kisses all over her face and neck and the fact that she couldn't move her arms to touch him, only caused deep frustration….and a major turn-on. Finally when Yoko couldn't stand it anymore, he allowed eh vines to drop her wrists.

He moved behind her, bringing her down on the soft ground as he grabbed her ass and slammed himself into her anal opening, causing a shriek of pain and pleasure. "Yoko!" she screamed as Yoko began thrusting in and out of her anus, as Sesshomaru settled himself back over her and slid into her tight pussy.

All three demons moved to the same rhythm as Kagome scraped her nails across the front of Sesshomaru's chest.

"OH! Oh! OH!" she screamed each time Sesshomaru would find that one special spot in side. She was breathing heavily now, speaking incoherently.

"You're so tight," Yoko began whispering in her ear, as his thrust became longer and deeper. "Scream for me, scream for us," he urged, using a hand to kneed her breasts.

It wasn't long before she did. She screamed both their names to the high heavens as she came again, both demons roaring their own releases. Yoko lay there panting under the weight of Kagome as Sesshomaru had his head buried in her stomach and his mand-hood still attached in her. All three were content to lay there for awhile, before Kagome began disappearing.

"Sorry, guys, looks like we'll have to finish this another time," she said huskily. "I think I'm waking up."

Yoko kissed her softly behind her now human ear before whispering a small goodbye and a promise of later' before he willed his body to awaken and get back on task. Sesshomaru smirked at his mate before kissing her lovingly on her lips, before both disappeared and woke in their respective areas; Kagome back in her bedroom and Sesshomaru back to protecting his lands.

* * *

So, how was it? Did you like it! I was hoping to get Vegeta to learn to respect Kagome and for her to know the Saiyan prince a little better. I wanted them to start to trust each other, well at least Vegeta. Anwway, please continue toreview my viewers, this is one of my fics that had received the lowest reviewer rate, but I love ya'll who have bothered to review it.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	8. Hey Guys

Sorry people but I'm temporarily putting this fic on hold because I recently got a flame I am having problems dealing with what was said. I am a person with severe issues when someone talks down to me like this reviewer did. I can handle constructive criticism but as most of you know I don't accept flames and they will be dealt with. Right now I am wondering whether I should start over on this fic, because the viewer made it seem like this was the worst thing he'd ever read. I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, but as most of you know I have a severe case of writer's block. I've updated a bunch of my stories recently so I am back into writing. Anyway if any of you have any ideas on what I should and shouldn't change about this story, please let me know.

Once again I'm sorry for the lack of updates on this story and many others. If there are any particular stories of mine you'd like me to really update, please send me the ones you really, really want me to finish and I will tally up the most votes and post it on my site. So email me or review and let me know.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


End file.
